Mensaje de Facebook
by Elizaveta Christine
Summary: Alfred decide enviar un mensaje de Facebook a Arthur diciendole sus sentimientos, pero este es rechazado. ¿En realidad no es correspondido? -Viva el UkUs!, Aunque aquí no se note -


Bien... estem, algunos datos:

Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a... Mi Dinosaurio, así que chupate esa Hidekaz!

Advertencias: Un Mensaje de Facebook (?)

Pareja: UkUs (Si, prefiero este orden x100 veces xD)

Otros: Esto esta basado en un hecho que, bueno... me sucedió (excepto que yo no soy hombre y mi declaración en parte, si bien yo la describí, unas amigas la escribieron y la enviaron desde inbox en mi perfil -.- [Y claro, yo no tuve final feliz x3] )

Disfruta~ :3

Cierto! Hice un Oc para uso personal y envidia (de la sana) a otros y otras escritores/as. Es el imperio imaginario de Aerica: #/d4w9dd4 he ahí los datos~ :3

* * *

Agacho la cabeza en señal de resignación contenida. Sabía que nada de todo lo que estaba pasando resultaría bien, pero igual tendría que dar la cara como si no hubiese pasado. Estos momentos agradecía al maldito orgullo, que lo dejaría un poquito mejor parado de lo que, probablemente, esperan todos al verlo.

Dio el quinto suspiro y se arregló la chaqueta tratando de sonreír frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Comenzó a girar sin despegar la vista de su reflejo, observando hasta la más mínima imperfección. Debía verse bien, demostrar que un simple rechazo no lo vencería.

-Y bien, para finalizar y dejarles un buen argumento a todos… ¡Soy el héroe! ¡HA HA HA! – A pesar de lo falsa que era aquella mueca, nadie le dio mucha importancia al tema, o eso es lo que pareció.

* * *

_17:50  
Alfred Hero Jones dice: ¿Sabes? Yo tenía algo que decirte… Creo que siento algo más que amistad por ti. No te pido que lo correspondas, pero si que no salgas escapando por lo que te escribo.  
No estoy seguro cuando empezó, pero creo que lo siento desde hace mucho tiempo. Creo que te amo._

* * *

Lentamente, el resto de las naciones se fueron retirando. Poco a poco la sala comenzó a estar vacía, quedando solamente la representación de Inglaterra y su joven ex colonia. El incomodo silencio llenó la habitación en un pesado ambiente que ya molestaba.

-Ahm… Entonces… - Arthur trató de romper el hielo – Ese mensaje en Facebook no lo escribiste tu, ¿Verdad?

-No… lo hizo Aerica. Mientras se quedaba en mi casa le presté la laptop para que se entretuviese. No pensé que se metería a mi cuenta de la red social.

-¿Y no le dijiste nada?, Digo, después de todo esas travesuras pueden ser malinterpretadas…

-¿Eh? Ah, si, si la regañé y la amenacé con cortarle el cabello. – Alfred rio tras su mentirita piadosa. Después le daría algunos cuantos dólares a la micro nación imaginaria para que mantuviese silencio.

-¿Cortarle el cabello? – Esa era la amenaza más estúpida que había oído en su larga vida. Eso solo funcionaría con Francis, pero él era una excepción.

-Si… Sé que solo la conoces a simple vista, pero esa pequeña es muy chillona cuando se trata de su cabello, especialmente del flequillo. Ni te imaginas el escandalo que hace cuando alguien se lo trata de tocar.

-¿Es como… Nantucket?

Esa pregunta lo sonrojo bastante. ¿Qué si era como Nantucket? – Ehmmm… La verdad es que no estoy seguro, pero parece que si. Tampoco no quiero averiguar más a fondo.

-Si, si, tienes razón.

Unas pequeñas risas nerviosas por parte de las dos naciones dieron por terminada la conversación. Arthur rogaba que lo que Alfred lo contó fuese mentira.

A todo contrario, Alfred esperaba que, aunque sea por un milagro, su antiguo tutor se crea semejante estupidez. ¿Qué tiene que ver Aerica con una declaración de amor? No estaba seguro, pero eso no le quitaba las esperanzas de que Arthur se creyese la excusa.

_17:56  
Arthur Kirkland: Lo siento, no es mutuo._

Lo que el americano no sabe –Y Arthur espera, no se entere – Es que SI era correspondido, solo que el miedo a las crueles bromas engañosas era más grande.

Tal vez en un futuro más cercano podría existir algo más, pero por el momento sólo serían amigos. Faltaba que en algún momento alguno de los dos decidiese volver a tomar el paso de la declaración, pero ese día no sería hoy…

* * *

Regalame un review, son gratis y sirven como un abrazo n.n

Yo apoyo la campaña a un abrazo bien necesitado hacia la escritora  
Apoya la causa y dame un abrazo (?)


End file.
